notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8: The Moonstone Massacre (The Moonstone Saga)
The Moonstone Massacre is the eighth episode in the series and the eighth episode of The Moonstone Saga. The party faces the Cracked Tooth Clan in a battle for the fate of Moonstone! Hardwon goes head to head with the barbarian leader in a duel of catchphrases, Moonshine uses her druidic powers to turn her fiddle into a terrifying weapon, Beverly suffers several concussions, and Paw Paw races to find back up. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with Hardwon rising from feigning bending the knee to Garesh and kneeing him in the throat, launching the Band of Boobs into battle against the Cracked Tooth Clan. Moonshine and two barbarians climb onto the roof where Garesh, Lund Coldspear, and Hardwon are. Moonshine spores one of the barbarian's two corndogs, causing him to die and fall back down to the ground. Meanwhile, Beverly sneaks around back to look for a door in hopes of getting Mishka to help them. Using the trident, Lund summons ravens and a horse, who is revealed to be Bojangles from a nearby barn, to attack the party. In response, Moonshine sends Paw Paw to find backup, looking as though she is birthing him as he craws out of the bottom of her overalls. Hardwon steals the trident and uses it to stab Lund in the neck, killing him. He then tries to throw it over Garesh to Moonshine, but Garesh reaches up and grabs it at the last moment. Meanwhile, Moonshine kills the barbarian with the whip with a sensual spores kiss, and Beverly tries to ride Bojangles in order to get advantage, but is brutally bucked off and receives his first concussion. Throughout this period, a bard fights with the Band of Boobs, granting them bardic inspiration throughout the fight. Now fighting with a litany of weapons, Garesh knocks Hardwon out, who falls silently save for a single high-pitched fart. The bard, Rusty, plays for Beverly shortly before the barbarian minions strike him down with spears, leading to a dramatic moment where Moonshine is clinging to the side of the roof and one of the barbarians references The Lion King, saying, "I... Killed... That bard guy!" before shoving her off. Moonshine attempts to climb back up to the roof, but is immediately struck in the chest by Garesh with the trident, knocking her back off and out, returning out of fungal form as she falls, the trident still impaled in her chest. Beverly, on the roof and unable to save her, does his best to make his way to Hardwon and heal him. He is able to use his Lay on Hands ability to revive him. After a further exchange of blows, Beverly is knocked out, and then an eagle carrying Paw Paw appears in the sky. The eagle lands and transforms into a deer centaur, who then proceeds to heal Moonshine. The centaur's name is revealed to be Pietr, which Moonshine mispronounces repeatedly as Petri, establishing the commonality of that name at The Crick. Now alongside Pietr, they continue fighting. Moonshine, once healed, uses the trident to command the animals to attack the barbarians of the Cracked Tooth Clan. The tide of the battle begins to turn, and, after Beverly once again becomes conscious, he discovers how to use his Amulet to heal as a bonus action. Eventually the Band of Boobs, alongside Pietr, defeat the rest of the barbarians, with Hardwon dealing the killing blow to Garesh and the animals controlled by Moonshine killing those who run away. After their victory, the Boobs run into the tavern, only to discover that Mishka has died, having killed many, many barbarians. In the tragic aftermath of this, Beverly has his first drink. Trivia * This episode is the first time Beverly uses Thiala's Amulet * Petri is established as a common name at the Crick when Moonshine says she knows about five people with the name Quotes * "Watch this." - Garesh Music/ Sound Effects "Gypsy_Violin_Variation" by Howard Geisel at Freesound.org. "Emotional Piano" by triangelx at Freesound.org. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:The Moonstone Saga